


Couche-Tard et Lève-Tôt

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, du moins c'était moderne en 2002
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-08
Updated: 2002-11-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Couche-Tard et Lève-Tôt se rencontrent dans le premier métro... (Bénabar)





	Couche-Tard et Lève-Tôt

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net en novembre 2002.  
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui. 
> 
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)
> 
> Cette fic est inspirée d'une chanson de Bénabar, "Couche tard et Lève tôt".

Duo ne voit pas le soleil. Duo sort de chez lui à vingt heures quarante sept tous les soirs et va traîner dans la rue, en attendant l’heure de rejoindre son groupe de copains. Il a son carnet à la main et il note dessus tous les mots qu’il aime, les idées qui lui viennent, et il essaye de mettre des images sur les mots, des histoires sur les idées.

Duo a vingt et un ans, et il écrit sur des feuilles des phrases qui deviennent des rêves pour ceux qui les croisent devenues romans sur les étagères d’une librairie.

Ça fait six mois que Duo n’a pas écrit autre chose que des mots sur son carnet.

Quand il était enfant, Duo voulait être écrivain.

Depuis qu’il est écrivain, il veut être éditeur pour laisser le temps aux écrivains de faire ce qu’ils savent le mieux, raconter des histoires.

Duo ne voit pas le soleil. A vingt-deux heures trente-quatre, quand les mots se sont tous posés sur son carnet, Duo rejoint ses copains à l’entrée de la première boite de nuit, et il oublie qu’il n’a raconté d’histoire à personne depuis six mois.

Duo passe sa nuit à danser et à boire, parfois il se laisse ramener chez la fille qui ne l’a pas lâché de la soirée ou chez le garçon qui l’a regardé comme s’il voulait le dévorer.

Jamais chez lui.

Chez lui, c’est chez lui et chez personne d’autre.

Duo ressort de la boite de nuit, ou de chez la personne de nuit à cinq heures douze, et pâle comme le matin qui ne viendra pas avant deux ou trois heures encore. Il traîne dans la rue et attend le premier métro seul à la station.

Dans le métro, il ressort son carnet et ajoute quelques mots, il essaye de faire des phrases et n’y arrive pas, il raye la page d’un grand coup rageur et ferme les yeux en attendant sa station.

Duo sort du métro à six heures vingt-quatre, le regard au sol, comptant les chewing-gums si vieux et si écrasés qu’ils se confondent avec le béton.

Il monte chez lui, au cinquième, à pied, les escaliers quatre à quatre parce qu’il a horreur de l’ascenseur. Il y a deux portes sur son palier, mais il n’a jamais vu son voisin, à croire qu’il n’existe pas, ne vit pas là.

Duo rentre chez lui, écoute sur son répondeur le message quotidien de son frère Solo qui demande s’il va bien puis annonce que Hilde et le bébé sont en forme, et il s’effondre sur son lit sans se changer, ferme les yeux, et s’endort sans rêver. Quand il se réveillera, au milieu de l’après-midi, il mangera, se lavera, se changera, essaiera une nouvelle fois de faire des phrases avec ses mots sans y arriver. Alors il appellera son frère pour lui dire qu’il va bien et prendre des nouvelles d’Hilde et du bébé. Il jouera sur sa guitare les quelques chansons qu’il a composées lorsqu’il savait encore écrire.

Et à vingt-heures quarante sept, il sortira de chez lui.

 

 

***

Heero ne voit pas le soleil. Heero se lève tous les matins à cinq heures trente-deux, prend sa douche et son petit déjeuner, un chocolat avalé trop vite pour qu’il y ait autre chose que le goût du brûlé sur sa langue. Heero ne prend pas le temps de se coiffer, il a perdu quelques minutes à rêver devant son piano.

Heero se glisse dans l’ascenseur et descend les cinq étages en silence, sans se regarder dans la glace derrière. Il ne prend jamais les escaliers. Quand il était plus jeune il est tombé de la plus haute marche.

Heero monte dans le métro à six heures vingt-deux. Il ferme les yeux en comptant les stations, regarde sa montre souvent pour passer le temps.

Treize stations plus tard, il descend, marche dix minutes le nez en l’air avant d’atteindre le siège de la Winner Com.

Heero a vingt et un ans. Il est informaticien.

Quand il était petit, Heero voulait être dessinateur.

Il n’a jamais osé croire à son rêve, alors voilà, il crée des programmes informatiques. Ça pourrait être pire. Heero est bien payé. Il travaille toute la journée, est au bureau quand les autres sont en congés.

Parce qu’il est bien payé, Heero a pu acheter son piano. Il n’est jamais à court de papier, ni de crayons. Et il a permis à son petit frère d’entrer dans un collège privé qui fait aussi école d’équitation.

Hikaru veut être jockey et éleveur de chevaux.

Parce que Heero travaille quand les autres sont en congés, Hikaru pourra croire à son rêve.

Heero sort du bureau à dix neuf heures trente. Il achète un sandwich sur le chemin parce qu’il n’a pas envie de se faire à manger tout seul. Il marche sur deux stations pour le plaisir, puis reprend le métro.

Quand Heero met les clefs dans la serrure de son appartement, il est vingt heures cinquante et une. L’autre porte du palier est fermée. Il n’a jamais vu son voisin, mais de toute façon Heero n’a pas le temps d’être sociable, même s’il en avait envie.

Une fois chez lui, il téléphone à son petit frère, et Hikaru lui raconte sa journée. Il est doué. Heero est fier de lui.

Puis après avoir raccroché, Heero va jouer sur son piano pour le plaisir, avant de se mettre à dessiner. Depuis qu’il travaille, Heero n’a plus le temps de dessiner. Il essaye, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit l’heure d’aller se coucher. Parfois il est tellement concentré qu’il oublie qu’il doit se lever le lendemain matin à cinq heures trente deux.

On oublie le temps qui passe, quand on est heureux.

 

***

Ce soir-là, Duo n’a pas eu envie de sortir. Il est resté couché sur son canapé en pensant à la nouvelle lettre que l’éditeur lui a envoyé.

Duo pense à abandonner son rêve et à reprendre ses études.

Il a un peu de retard ce soir.

Duo se lève, oublie son carnet. Il est vingt heures cinquante une, et au moment où il sort la porte de son voisin se ferme. Duo sursaute, quelque chose est tombé par terre. Il se penche et ramasse une feuille de papier.

Du papier Canson, une esquisse faite avec plusieurs nuances de crayon gris, qui représente un petit garçon sur un cheval, un petit garçon qui rit.

L’enfant est vivant, il va se mettre à bouger, le cheval va sauter hors du dessin et se colorer des teintes du réel.

Duo hésite, regarde la porte fermée.

Puis, le dessin entre deux doigts comme par peur de l’abîmer, Duo frappe à la porte.


End file.
